


that's how you get the girl

by damnsmoaky



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Amusement Parks, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnsmoaky/pseuds/damnsmoaky
Summary: Oliver has everything figured out - it's his last summer before college, he'll spend it with his best friend and he'll confess his feelings before they both go to their schools.But then Felicity gets a summer job at Universal Studios and, well.Looks like Thea's getting a season's pass.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 22
Kudos: 198





	that's how you get the girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefrizz13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrizz13/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by a Tik Tok from a girl whose boyfriend does what Felicity does in this fic. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I took tons of liberties around the actual workings of a theme park and getting a job at one, please don't take anything seriously. 
> 
> Erica, happy birthday! I'm grateful for your friendship everyday and I'm so lucky to have met you <3 You're one of the kindest, funniest, most talented people out there and I really hope you enjoy all this fluff! 
> 
> Title from Miss Swift because she owns us all.

It all starts because Felicity refuses his help. She'll be leaving for MIT in September and needs a summer job, but when he even attempts to mention an internship at QC, she's quick to shut it down. She just turned seventeen, just graduated high school, and even with her genius IQ, they'd be making about half a dozen exceptions to get her on board like that, and special treatment because she knows the boss ' son is the last thing she wants. Oliver is her friend, her best friend, and she doesn't want to abuse that in any way. 

He tries to reason with her, say that he just graduated high school as well and even though he's eighteen, she'd deserve an internship in his family company much more than he ever would, but that just started an old argument about him not believing in his potential and to be quite honest, seeing Felicity all fired up about how much she believes in him kinda derails his train of thought. So she sets off to find a summer job for herself, and Oliver tries to deal with the fact that in a couple of months he won't be able to see her every day anymore. 

She's been looking for almost two weeks when he considers bringing QC up again, thinking maybe she'd more open to the idea, but then she's throwing her stuff into his booth at Big Belly Burger, sitting across from him with a beaming smile that makes his blood rush in his ears every time he sees it, and exclaiming, giddy with excitement: "I got a job!" He can't really help that he beams back at her, not that he would want to. 

"I knew you would," he tells her, because he had no doubt Felicity Smoak could achieve whatever she set her mind to. He grabs her hand on top of the table and squeezes it for emphasis, and the way she blushes and ducks her head makes his heart race, lets him think that maybe she sees him as more than a friend. But then a waitress around their age comes to take their order and he lets Felicity's hand go and the moment is broken. "So," he starts, clearing his head. "Where will you be working?" 

"At Universal! You know, the theme park, not the studio," she answers, happily. "They have a bunch of summer interns already, but they needed short people to wear the character costumes! And as you always love to point out, I'm short."

If it were anyone else, any of his friends, he'd make fun of them. If Tommy or Sara were sitting across from him telling him the same thing, he'd already be laughing at the idea. But it's Felicity, and she's so happy and proud of herself. She worked her butt off to graduate early and to get into MIT on a full scholarship, and now she's got a job that'll help her save money for whatever her scholarship doesn't cover, and Oliver knows that even if he could make fun of her, he wouldn't want to.

"Well, you are short, Felicity," he smirks when she rolls her eyes, "but I'm glad being pint sized finally worked in your favor," he jokes, and revels in the warmth the blossoms in his chest when he makes her laugh. Softening his expression, he adds: "Seriously, though. I'm happy for you." 

She softens at that, too, and the moment comes again. The one that's becoming more and more frequent between them. Her head tilts, her eyes are warm and affectionate and focused on him, and she's biting into her lower lip to hold her smile. In moments like this, when she's looking at him like that and he feels light just because of her presence, when it's just the two of them, he thinks that maybe he could do it. Maybe he could finally confess his feelings for his best friend of over 6 years, maybe she could reciprocate said feelings, maybe they could make long distance work once she left for MIT and he went to Princeton. 

It's been getting stronger each day, his urge to confess his feelings to Felicity. It already feels like everyone is aware of them but her, and the fact that she still doesn't know feels like some sort of miracle because he may love Tommy and Sara, but subtle they are not. Being in love with Felicity is old news to Oliver, but wanting to do something about it is a fairly recent development. He's been terrified of losing her for about as long as he has loved her, and there's this nagging voice in the back of his mind that keeps reminding him that she could do much better. That she  _ deserves _ better. But knowing they won't be living in the same city - hell, the same state - anymore has put things into perspective, somewhat. 

"There you go," he's startled from his thoughts by the waitress coming back with their order, and he notices that Felicity seems to be breaking out of her own reverie, with wide eyes and bright red cheeks. She shakes her head and turns to the waitress, no doubt to thank her, but the girl turns fully to Oliver, leaning her hip on their table a little. "Is there anything else I could get you?" 

"I think we're good. Felicity?" he checks, angling his head so he can see her as he talks. She's frowning now, but she quickly motions to tell him she doesn't want anything else. "Thank you though." 

He turns back to Felicity before the waitress has fully left their table, but she's still frowning at him. "What?" he asks, arching an eyebrow. 

"Nothing," she shoots back too quickly. At his unchanged expression, she sighs. "She was clearly flirting with you, Oliver."

"What? No, she was not, Felicity," he may not be interested in any other girl, but he's not clueless. He can tell when he's being flirted with. "She was doing her job, asking us if we wanted anything else." 

"She was asking  _ you _ if you wanted anything else, Oliver," there's amusement in Felicity's eyes, yes, but there's also something he can't quite name. 

"Yeah, well, I'm not interested either way, so it's not like it matters. I'm not wasting any of my limited Felicity Smoak time!" her eyes warm up all over again and he feels his heart leap in his chest at the sight. "So, tell me more about this job your lack of height got you!" 

"I'll be working on the Jurassic Park area! They've updated it to cover Jurassic World, too, so now they have these demonstrations a couple times a day where a guy who vaguely looks like Chris Pratt does that whole inaccurate training session with the raptors!" she begins, gesturing wildly with a fry in her hand. "So they have staff dressed like the other trainers, and people dressed up as the raptor, and they do this routine where Chris Pratt adjacent guy gives the commands and the raptor follows them!"

"Wait. Does that mean you'll be one of the raptors?" Felicity's blush comes back with a vengeance and he knows he's right. "I cannot believe you're paying for MIT with money you'll get from pretending to be a dinosaur. If you don't have it already, this has to secure you the queen of the nerds crown! Wait, can I call you clever girl from now on?" 

He says it affectionately and he knows it comes across like that because Felicity lets out a surprised pearl of laughter. 

"Shut up, Queen," she says, throwing her cold fry at him and somehow missing despite the fact that he's just across the table from her. He laughs at her antics and her hands darts forward to grab another fry, but he catches it in his first. 

"Hey, seriously now. I'm very proud of you. You know how much I admire your drive and how hard you work for what you want," Oliver assures her, softening his voice into the tone he only ever uses with Felicity. She shifts her hand on his so that they're holding hands on the table, and Oliver tries to soldier on even though his heart is doing somersaults. "Besides, our plans still stand! You go be a raptor at Universal, I'll go be an intern at QC, and then we spend our weekends together until we have to leave." 

Felicity's face falls at that and his hand instinctively squeezes hers. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Weekends are the busiest days for the park," she tells him, looking dejected and not quite meeting his eyes. "There's even extra demonstrations, so they'll be my longest days. I'm so sorry, Oliver. But I have Mondays and Wednesdays off and I can meet you after your shift at QC! We can go to the movies or come here! And I already told them I'd be quitting before our last weekend, so I'll definitely be at your going away to college party!" 

Oliver tries not to let his disappointment show too much, because he knows Felicity will beat herself over it. Yes, not having all the time he thought he'd have with her during the summer will suck. But she clearly still wants to spend the time she has with him, and he's focusing on that. He pulls her hand slightly until her eyes meet his again and smiles at her. 

"Hey, Felicity, it's okay. I just said I admired your drive, that hasn't changed in the last minute," he jokes, and congratulates himself when she manages to give a tiny smile back. "I'll take all and any time you have for me. And you better be coming to the party because, as me and my mom have made clear many times, it is  _ our _ going away to college party," he finishes, sliding his thumb softly against the back of Felicity's hand to help comfort her. She beams at him and he swears there's actual light shining from her. 

"And if you ever feel the urge to go to a crowded theme park on a weekend during summer break, watch the raptors' show and I'll be sure to say hi to you," she laughs as she says that and he knows she mostly means it as a joke - Oliver hasn't been a big fan of crowds for a while now. But he also knows he's completely whipped for Felicity Smoak, and the chance to see her a few extra times, even if she's dressed up like a dinosaur?

Fuck. Looks like Thea is getting a season's pass to Universal Studios. 

(And if they keep holding hands until they need to leave, neither of them comment on it.)

* * *

So that's how Oliver finds himself at Universal Studios, under the scalding hot summer sun and surrounded by hordes of people after a week of mind numbing work at QC's marketing department, dragging his 8-year-old sister around with him. Thea is probably the least excited kid in the whole park, which doesn't bode well for his plan of doing this every weekend using her as an excuse. 

Okay, so his friendship with Felicity meant he probably shouldn't need an excuse to go see her at her job, but it still feels like it would be tipping his hand too much. And yes, part of him does want to confess, preferably before summer's end, but he also wants to pretend that he has some resemblance of control over it. 

He checked the park schedule on the site, downloaded the app on his phone, and he even got a paper program with all the show times when they arrived. He knows that the first Raptor Encounter performance isn't for another two hours, so he tries to focus on appeasing Thea for the time being. 

"Come on, Speedy, do you want to go to Seuss Landing? You used to love the Cat in the Hat ride, always made us go at least three times in a roll," he coaxes a reaction out of her tugging on her arm by the hand he's holding. It's clearly the wrong thing to say because Thea pulls her arm back, crosses them across her chest and gives him an unimpressed look. 

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Ollie!" she complains, rolling her eyes at him. He allows himself a brief moment to fear her teenage years to come before reaching back for her hand. 

"You're right, sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," she stares at him for a few more moments before begrudgingly accepting his offered hand. "What do you want to do? There's a Raptor Encounter show in a couple of hours, I was thinking we could catch that, have burgers for lunch and try to hold them in at the River Adventure," he winks at her and perks up when she giggles. All the pomp and circumstance of being a Queen mean that Thea doesn't get to just be a kid often, and Oliver likes bringing out the 8-year-old in her. "But until then, we can do whatever you want, Speedy." 

With the hand holding hers, he pulls her into his side and ruffles her hair with the other, laughing when she complains about messing up her braids. The other big pro of his current plan is that it allows him to spend quality time with Thea before he has to move to the other side of the country. He feels his heart melt a little when his baby sister hugs him around his waist for a moment before letting go. 

"Can we go on the Harry Potter ride first?" she asks, and she actually sounds enthusiastic about something for the first time since they arrived. 

"Of course we can, Speedy," he assures her, grabbing her hand again as they resume walking. 

Of course, he forgets to account for the fact that the Harry Potter ride is by far the most popular in the park, so even though he and Thea have the expensive passes that allow them to take a much shorter line, by the time he manages to drag Thea away from the gift shop and all the wands she apparently needs, he's cutting it close to the starting time of Felicity's first show. 

He has Thea on piggyback so they can get there faster, and she leans forward so she can see his face as she questions his strange behavior. 

"Why are we in such a hurry?"

"The show starts in a couple of minutes, Speedy, I told you."

"Aren't there like five performances a day?" 

"Well, if it's cool we can see it again before we leave." 

"Since when do you like Jurassic World so much?"

"It's one of my favorite movies, Speedy!"

" _ Jurassic Park _ is. Not Jurassic World."

"You saw it at the movies with Felicity and I on opening day, I said that I liked the sequel better."

"Please, you only said that so that Felicity would argue with you as you stared at her all dopey. I'm not dumb, Ollie." 

That shuts him up because he knows she's right, and reminds him to be a bit more careful around his sister, Thea is much more perceptive than he gives her credit for. 

Once they get to the Jurassic Park area, it isn't hard to find where the raptor show is being held. He finds them a spot over the left hand side, where there's still a bit of space to get closer to the action, and maneuvers Thea to sit on his shoulders so that she can watch. 

A pre recorded voice sounds from the speakers, announcing that the show is about to start and presenting some facts about velociraptors. Once that's done, a guy in Jurassic World getup comes from one of the two doors in front of them and Oliver acknowledges that he does look like a knock off version of Chris Pratt.    
  
He plays the part of the expert, talking about raptors in general and, in particular, Blue, giving tidbits about her personality and cautioning everyone to respect her. While the guy speaks, they can hear some sort of growling coming from the other door behind him and he makes a couple of quips about "Blue" being feisty today. He presses a button and tells everyone to get ready and the door opens. 

Oliver's first thought is there's no way it's actually Felicity in there. The dinosaur looks massive next to the presenter, and even though he knows logically that Felicity's head hits probably around "Blue"'s chest, it's funny to think that the imposing creature that's making kids scream in both terror and delight is actually his tiny, cute best friend. He watches as the presenter and the dinosaur go through the motions, him giving commands and she pretending to think about them before eventually complying. "Blue" interacts with the children, gives some adults and older teenagers some jump scares, and discreetly pauses in certain positions that are optimal for pictures. 

The show is coming to an end and Oliver is pretty sure Felicity hasn't seen them, but he knows she's in there and he's getting a fun day with Thea out of it, so it's worth it. The presenter begins the whole routine with "Blue" again, skipping around her and demanding "Eyes on me!" every couple of seconds, and Oliver snorts thinking that's probably what Felicity refers to as the inaccurate animal training portion of the performance. The guy holds his arms up, ordering her back into her enclosure, and "Blue" slowly walks backwards to the door she came out of. She pauses for a second, though, and her body briefly faces Oliver and Thea's direction. As she turns back to her trainer, her left paw rises in a stunted and awkward wave and Oliver knows he's smiling like an idiot because Felicity noticed him. 

"Did that dinosaur just wave at us?" Thea asks after "Blue" is out of view again, and Oliver can't help but laugh. 

* * *

The rest of Oliver's summer goes on much in the same way. He interns at QC from Monday to Friday with varying degrees of interest depending on the day's tasks, sees Sara and Tommy at least once a week, and spends his Mondays and Wednesdays evenings with Felicity, either going to the movies, to grab a bite at Big Belly or just hanging out on either the tiny apartment she shares with her mom or his family home, very rarely having somebody else join them. 

(He asks her about it one night, as they're laying on his bed and sharing gummy worms, and she blushes and says that, after spending five days a week in what feels like the most crowded place on earth, she really doesn't want to be around too many people, but doesn't really look at him as she speaks. When he answers that he will never complain about having her to himself, her blush deepens but she cuddles into his side and lays with her head on his chest for a while. Oliver is pretty sure she can hear his heart pounding.) 

And at least one day on the weekends, two if he can talk Thea into it, he takes his sister to Universal Studios and they watch the Raptor Encounter show. Thea still doesn't know Felicity is working there (he's been working hard on keeping them away from each other and carefully steering their conversation when they do meet), so Oliver can only assume she thinks he's feeling guilty about leaving her alone with their parents come fall. Him and Felicity don't really talk about it, though. They text all the time, send each other links with dorm room decor inspiration, funny memes, talk about what movies they should watch next. On the days they don't hang out, they Facetime for a couple of hours before bed, after Felicity has come home from the park. 

But they never mention the fact that Oliver has watched Felicity's performance over 30 times now, and that she waved at him every single time. Oliver isn't sure what that means, exactly, but Felicity didn't bring it up after that first time, and he felt awkward doing it, so he just carried on. He didn't think it was possible, but he may be a little bit over the Jurassic Park score after listening to it so much, and now that this summer is almost over, he's going to need a real break from anything that's even remotely related to a theme park. 

All in all, it's been a good summer. His dad is happy enough with his performance at QC, his mom is proud of him for getting into college through his own merits, and he's spending more time with Thea than he has in a long while. But he still hasn't told Felicity about his feelings for her. 

They're both leaving for college in two weeks, Oliver to New Jersey and Felicity to Massachusetts, and he promised himself he'd say something before - Sara also threatened to tell Felicity herself if he didn't, and Oliver thinks she was mostly joking, but it is Sara so he's not risking it. He decides to do it at their joint going away party. If it goes badly, it'll be easy enough to avoid her with all their family and friends around, and if it goes well, that's just more reasons to be celebrating. 

It's almost morning when he finally manages to fall asleep before the party, and by the time he's up and out of his room, preparations are well on their way. There's tables set around the pool, Raisa is helping the caterers set everything in the kitchen, and the florist is finishing up some bright red and orange arrangements under his mother's watchful eye. His dad even cancelled his morning golf so he'd be there for them. Oliver knows that Donna also wants to be a part of the setting up process, so Felicity should be arriving any minute now. 

"Are you okay, Ollie?" he jumps a little, startled by Thea's sudden appearance. "You look weird."

"I'm fine, Speedy," he dismisses, and holds her stare when she places both hands on her hips and narrows her eyes. It's a funny image, his barely 4 feet tall baby sister trying to intimidate him, but he manages to keep a straight face. After a few moments, Thea sighs before shaking her head. 

"Raisa told me to tell you that Felicity and her mom just passed the front gates," she finally tells him.

"Damn it, Speedy, you should've started with that!" 

He ran past her towards the foyer, managing to get there and as Felicity and Donna were coming in. Before he can say anything, though, Donna already had her arms around him.

"Oliver, sweetie, congratulations!" he relaxes into Donna's embrace, winding his own arms around her with a smile. She had always been welcoming and warm towards him, and over the years, sometimes it had been easier to open up to Donna Smoak than to his own mother. When she pushes him back a little and frames his face with both her hands, he can see that her eyes are a little misty. "I can't believe you're both going to college in two weeks! We're all so proud!"

"Thank you, Donna, it means a lot," he gently takes her hands in his. He smiles at her appreciatively, then he can't keep his eyes away from Felicity any longer. She's watching him and her mom with an amused expression, but he can also see the warmth there. When their eyes meet, she widens her smile and he can't help but beam back at her. Donna looks between the two of them knowingly before squeezing his hands. 

"Well, let me see what Raisa and Moira left for me to do! I know how your mom feels about glitter, sweetie, but it's not everyday we send our babies to college!" she claps her hands a few times and Oliver chuckles. Moira and Donna are a very unlikely pair, but they've found common ground over the years he and Felicity have been friends. "I'll let you two kids greet each other properly!" she finishes, winking at her daughter before finding her way through the house. 

"I would apologize for my mother but I think we're past that," Felicity remarks stepping towards him, but her cheeks are pink. 

"I love your mom," he reminds her, and opens his arms. She steps into them easily, circling his waist with her own and tucking her head under his chin. He turns his head and lays his cheek over the top of her head and just holds her for a minute. "Hi." 

He can feel her smiling against his t-shirt before murmuring back: "hi." 

"What are you two doing?" Oliver doesn't know how long they had been hugging when Thea's voice has them jumping back from each other. 

"Speedy! I was just saying hi to Felicity!" he answers and cringes over how not chill he sounds. Thea is clearly not impressed with his reaction either, but Felicity saves him as usual. 

"Hi, Thea!" she hugs his sister quickly before stepping back to survey her. "I can't believe how much you've grown during the summer! Sorry we didn't get to hang out much."

"That's okay, Ollie told me you had a job," Thea shrugs, but seems pleased by Felicity's remark on her growth. 

"Oh! That reminds me, I got something for you!" Felicity reaches into her tote bag then hands Thea a small stuffed Blue toy. He tries to signal at his sister to keep quiet or something, but she doesn't look his way as she frowns at the toy. Felicity seems confused by the reaction, so she explains: "You know, from Jurassic World?"

"You too? What is it with you two and this movie all of a sudden?" his sister sounds genuinely bewildered and now Felicity is frowning and this whole situation is well out of Oliver's control. 

"Well, I figured you liked Blue since you went to the Raptor Encounter so many times," she states slowly, tilting her head the way she does when she's confused or trying to figure out something. 

"Yeah, because Ollie dragged me!" Thea exclaims, indignant, crossing her arms. "Did he tell you he was taking me?"

"No, Oliver didn't tell me, I saw you guys. I was the raptor, that was my summer job. I thought you knew," Felicity answers, and she's still confused but she's looking at Oliver now and he's at a loss. Yes, he's her best friend, he's in love with her, and he has every intention to tell her today, but looking back, could his behavior be seen as slightly stalker-ish? 

"Oh, thank god! This makes more sense!" Thea breaks them out of their staring match. "I thought Ollie was having an adverse reaction to college and reverting back to childhood or something."

"Speedy!" he complains when Felicity snorts.

"It's true! But now I know you were just doing more of your weird dopey pining Felicity things," she concludes, and Felicity's mouth pops open in surprise. After another look between the two of them, Thea says: "Yeah, I'm going to see if Raisa will let me have some cookies now."

"Weird dopey pining Felicity things?" she questions as soon as they're alone, and there's something in her voice Oliver can't quite name.

"Weird and dopey are Thea's subjective opinion!" he protests, quickly. Her eyebrows raise when she realizes he didn't deny the pining, though. "It's just… I'm so proud of you for getting into MIT, and I'm actually proud of myself too for getting into Princeton. But knowing I won't be able to just see you whenever sucks, and I didn't want to waste any opportunity of seeing you while I could. Even if you were dressed as a dinosaur," he adds. 

"Oh," her eyes are wide and she's blinking at him, and it might be wishful thinking but he swears Felicity looks hopeful. "And the pining part?"

Oliver takes a deep breath and decides to be brave.

"That's kind of hard to deny, I guess," he shrugs. "I really like you, Felicity. No," he corrects himself quickly, "I'm in love with you. Have been for years now. But you're the most important person in my life and didn't want to risk our friendship, or make you uncomfortable, so I said nothing and I guess I pined a little. Okay, I pined a lot."

Her mouth is hanging open again, forming a tiny 'o' shape, and her lack of response throws Oliver's nerves into overdrive.

"And if you don't feel the same way, I swear nothing has to change! I won't be weird, I promise. I just really need you in my life, Felicity, and I understand if my friend is all you want to-" but he doesn't get to finish that thought, because one second later his arms are full of Felicity, who has her arms around his neck and her lips against his. 

Oliver's last coherent thought is he really hopes Felicity means it, because he now realizes he lied. Going back to just being friends with Felicity Smoak now that he knows what kissing her feels like? Unthinkable. 

They only stop when they both need to catch their breaths, but Felicity doesn't go far, resting her forehead against his. Oliver absently notices that at some point, he picked her up and he's still holding her. 

"Just to be clear, since despite our years of friendship our communication apparently isn't the best," she jokes, and she's so close Oliver can feel her lips moving on his as she speaks, "I've also been in love with you for years and I've also been pining." 

Oliver doesn't know whether to scream or laugh, but he kisses her again, because that's a thing he can do now. Kissing Felicity is quickly becoming his favorite activity in the world, so he hardly cares about the involuntary noise of protest he lets out when she breaks away from him again. 

"Wait, wait," she shakes her head and places both her hands on his chest, and he gently sets her feet on the ground again. "What does this mean for us? Because we're going to college in different states in two weeks, and I don't know if you wanted to do long distance, but..."

"Yes," he cuts in, before Felicity can really get her rambling going. Usually, he'd love to hear her, but it's important to be as clear and sure as he can now. "Long distance, yes. Boyfriend and girlfriend, if you'll have me. We'll be in different states, yes, but at least we'll be on the same coast! And Princeton is less than 300 miles away from MIT, as I'm sure you know."

Felicity's anxiousness has melted away and he can only see affection in her face now. His heart is still pounding and he's not sure if it'll ever stop, but she's worth it. 

"Boyfriend and girlfriend," she says, slowly, as if testing it out, then she smiles brightly at him. "You know, I think I like the sound of that a lot."

"Yeah?" he can't help but confirm it, a little breathless, and she laughs as she steps back into his arms. "We can visit each other a couple of weekends a month, it's a one hour flight, and I'll go up to Cambridge before Thanksgiving so we can fly home together."

Felicity is looking up at him, biting her lower lip.

"Sounds like you gave it a lot of thought," she starts, letting her hands slide down his arms.

"Oh, you have no idea," but before he can capture her lips again, he hears his father calling him. He frowns when Felicity steps away from him, but his dad comes into the foyer before he can say anything to her.

"Hello, Felicity dear," his dad greets her warmly and she smiles back, but Oliver can tell that she's nervous. "Son, your mothers are demanding you go in for family pictures before your friends arrive."

"Sounds great, dad," he steps towards Felicity, grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers. He can feel her stare at him, but he keeps his eyes on his father. "Hey, would it be okay for me to use the family jet to visit Felicity a couple of times? I promise I won't abuse it." 

He doesn't really need the family jet, to be honest, but that's not the point. Robert looks between their faces and their joined hands before he widens his smile.

"Of course, son, couldn't think of a better use for it," he answers sincerely and Oliver feels Felicity relax next to him. "Now if you two will excuse me, I believe I have some money to collect from both your mothers."  
  



End file.
